Laura's child
by okemaduran
Summary: this is an AU where Logan survives. Laura is now 29 and checks in on her father every day because he's in a coma, she's at Jean Grey's school for gifted youngsters thats run by some surviving x-men, but then she finds a boy with her DNA and that of someone she never knew before.
1. prologue

**So since this is the prolog please feel free to give your thoughts, also for now I will call the character X25 which can be considered Laura's son.**

 **prologue**

X25 was strapped to a table to be injected with adamantium he looked over to the doctors that where doing this to him. They raised him in a lab, hell they created him in a lab. The worst part was that he didn't know a word of any language and they treated him like an animal, they also trained him how to kill without saying a word to him, it was like he was a caged animal.

"As you can see X25 has fight in him and that is the reason why we have people with guns on the grounds." He heard one of the doctors say to some guy in a suit

Then one of the doctors pressed a button and X25 was lowered into a bathtub of liquid then sharp neduls went into his body then into his bones. It was painful and it was the first and last time he was going to feel pain. When the nedils came out of his body he felt stronger and quickly broke through the restraints that where holding him and ran around beating up and killing the people in the room.

"We need backup in lab 14, I repeat we need backup in lab 14." someone in the room said into a radio before X25 ran up behind him stabbing him in the back

"Wait, you can't kill me I created you. I'm the only reason you are alive." The doctor that talked before said before X25 growled and stabed him in the chest.

X25 walked around the room and found shoes with adamantium spikes on the soles of the shoe he grabbed them and ran out of the room.

* * *

Wile running throw the woods X25 found a house with clothes drying out side, he grabbed some of the clothes, Some old tattered jeans a teeshirt and a black leather jacket, he then ran back into the woods.

* * *

Laura was siting in a chair next to a hospital bed where Logan was laying, she was ten when his true clone almost killed him but didn't. She was now 29 and only wished that she could see him awake after all these years.

"Laura, you know that Jean said she could use her talepathy so you could talk to him mentally." Rouge said with a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but its not the same." Laura answered

"Well I have a class to teach and you promest that you would be my assistant." Rouge said

"Ok, but if on of those fucking kids uses their powers to throw a snow ball or a ball of fire at me I will show them who's boss." Laura said

"I'll make shure that that wolnt happen." Rouge said and then the two walked to Rouge's class room where she helped the students use their mutant abilities.


	2. Chapter 1: The newspaper article

**Ok this is the first chapter and will manly fallow Laura for the first half or so of the story. Also I misspelled Rogue's name last time sorry.**

Chapter 1

Laura was leaning against the wall in Rogue class room, she looked around at all of the kids in the room some of their mutations where obvious, others weren't so obvious. The class was pretty basic. Rogue would explain about how the mutant genes worked and how, after practice, you would learn how to use them. It was two weeks ago when Laura promised Rogue that she would help her in with students in the class. It wasn't an easy job considering all the students where learning how to use their powers in the class and about a quarter of the students happened to aim their abilities at her.

"That will be all for today and I will see you next class." Rogue said when the bell rang.

"Please tell me that was the last class for the day." Laura begged

"No, but it is lunch and I promised one of my students I would help them study." Rogue said walking out the door.

"Good luck." Laura said then walking to the door herself.

Laura looked around the hallway seeing the students running around thankful that they had a break from school, Laura didn't care what they where doing or were they where going all she wanted to do was get some lunch and drink a beer. She guessed thats why people said she was like her father, she had his temper and when they were stressed they would both drink a beer.

"You're so much like him." Jean said when she walked in.

"Thats what people keep telling me." Laura said.

"Well at least you'll have a lot to tell him when he wakes up." Jean said

"Ya I can tell him that I'm now an assistant teacher." Laura said sarcastically

"By the way, I found something you might want to see." Jean said with Laura fallowing her

* * *

In Jeans office Laura looked down at a canadian news article titled is wolverine a seventeen year old with a blurry picture of a boy with three adamantium claws coming out of his hand looking a like Logan's teenage brother, if that was possible.

"This can't be possible, Logan's been in a coma for the last 19 years and I haven't had a child that I now of." Laura said in shock.

"Thats what it says. I'm guessing that he was created using your DNA and The DNA of someone else." Jean said

"So trantagen moved its operations to Canada." Laura thought out loud.

"Actually I think it was a project X facility, trantagen was shut down after mutants started to come back and the government started protecting mutants." Jean said

"Then how would they get my DNA?" Laura asked

"That doesn't mater, what does mater is finding this boy and bringing him to the school." Jean said

* * *

X25 had been running throw the woods for a wile now, he watched a pack of wolves to see how they hunt and picked up their skills. X25 would hunt for his own food and cook them the best that he could. The adumantium on the soles of his shoes could be turned in to spikes to be more able to fight. It had been weeks since he escaped the facility. He was siting near a tree when he heard peoples voices and the rusle of shoes against leafs.

"He halves to be around hear somewhere this is were people have seen him." He heard someone say

"I'll run around and see if I can find him." he heard the other person say the see a blur running around

Then the blur stopped and was in front of him it was some guy with some goggles then he yelled,"Laura he's over here!"

X25 then saw a young woman with brown hair run up to where he was she smelled familiar and that made him angry. He drew out his claws and ran towards her to attack, when she saw this Laura drew two adumantium from her hands X25 looked at her confused but just rant up to her and cut her across her face she retiled and did the same thing. The fight was on both X25 and Laura would throw punches, slash their slaws across their faces, and stab each other; of corse Laura had the claws in her feet and would slash his ankles as well. Then X25 used the adumantium spicks on his shoes to clim up a tree and jump on to Laura ready to try to kill her but she wasn't going to let that happen to she used her claws to stab him in the eyes, not only a flinch but it was enough for quicksilver to go up behind him and nock him out with a brick.


	3. Chapter 2:X Men comics and meeting Logan

**I have been doing tests for school so if for the next cuple of weeks I will be posting chaptes on and off.**

Chapter 2

X25 woke up in a room with white walls; the bed that he was on was actually comfortable, unlike the beds in the lab. He looked around the room, and across from the bed, there was a simple table and chair. It didn't seem like the place he was in was dangerous. All around the building he could smell other mutants, as well as two who smelled like him, and one of them was walking towards him. Then, he heard foot steps coming towards the room he was in, and then, its door opened.

"Hey, I'm Laura, sorry for beating you up." she said.

"Grr?" X25 growled.

"I'm guessing that you don't know how to speak." Laura said, "Thats okay, I didn't talk that much when I was a kid either."

X25 just looked at her, confused, but then understood that she must have been an experiment too, but he drew a question mark in the air so she would elaborate.

"Myself and some other kids were created in a lab by a company called Trantagen. I was cloned using the DNA of Logan, he is also called "Wolverine", but that isn't the point. One of the nurses that took care of us helped us escape and then she tried to have Logan drive me and her to the Canadian border so we could get to Eden. She died (another story), but then Charles convinced Logan to drive me to Eden. Unfortunately, Charles died on the trip. After that, Logan got injured, and I had to drag him into a car I stole, then drive to the closest town to get him to a hospital. After that, we arrived at the half-way point were we would all meet up to cross the border. Then, the military group that worked for Trantagen chased us, and tried to stop us from getting to the border, and freedom! Luckily, Logan was able to save us. However, he was seriously injured, and has been in a coma ever since." Laura said.

X25 looked at Laura for a moment, then signed if there was anything that he could do while he was in the room.

"I have some new X-men comics if you want to read them." Laura offered

X25 nodded his head, and she handed them to him. On one of the covers, there was a picture of Laura in a yellow and dark blue costume. He opened it, and started to read it.

"Well, I have to go to a class that I am helping to teach, bye." Laura said, before walking out the door.

* * *

Logan slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room that he was in. It was like some kind of hospital room; it was similar to as in Charles' school, but different, unknown. He also noticed that he was connected to machines in this hospital, that told your vitals and stuff like that. He felt uneasy. Then, he noticed a kid that was 16 or 17, and was reading an X-men comic.

"Hey you, where am I?" Logan asked.

X25 looked through the comic books that he had, and picked up a picture of a school with a sign saying Jean Grey's school for gifted youngsters.

"Why aren't you talking, are you mute?!" Logan asked, agitated.

"Grrr?" X25 said, but not threateningly, just to show that he make noises, but couldn't say words.

"Cool trick, but that doesn't explain why you can't speak, or why you're in a room with a glass wall." Logan said sarcastically.

X25 found a comic book about ProjectX and pointed at it, to show that he was an experiment from the facility.

"You're from the ProjectX- what did they do to you?" Logan asked

X25 showed his claws, then cut his arm to show his ability.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it." Logan said.

X25 signed that he didn't know.

"Do you know Laura?" Logan asked.

X25 nodded his head and pointed to the door to show that she went that way, and Logan got up and walked that way.


End file.
